Silence, Nothing
by Divine Contemplation
Summary: Ever wonder what Alice and Edward are saying, when they're not saying anything? A series of oneshots about silent conversations between them. R&R, please and thanks!


**This is just a series of conversations between Alice and Edward. Of course, they're _only_ between Alice and Edward--no one else would ever be able to hear. No human, no vampire... No werewolf...  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of its characters. I'd be willing to borrow some of them for a while though... **

"Good morning." Bella greeted me in a totally casual, unsurprised tone.

"Good morning to you, too," I grinned. "Although it's not really 'morning' for me, exactly." I've already been up for hours--actually, for the past 80 years, since I had been transformed into a vampire. We didn't need our sleep, or food, like humans did. Like Bella did.

I pushed a bowl of cereal towards her. "Here, I made you breakfast," I said.

"I hope it's better than Charlie's," she muttered grimly.

"But then, anything is," I added with a chuckle. "True, I'm out of practice, but how bad can it be?"

"Pretty bad," Bella informed me, poking the Cheerios warily with the spoon.

"It's not going to kill you. Just eat it." I glanced at my watch. "I have to go. Emmett, Jasper, and I are hunting today. Don't do anything stupid. Be safe."

"We have all of eternity for that," she groaned. I laughed and kissed her lightly, then headed out the door.

As soon as I was in the forest, I broke into a run. My run was like no other. The trees whipped by me too fast for any human to see. It was absolutely exhilarating. This was the one place I could be myself--I could be a vampire, stronger, faster, with much better senses than any human could even dream about. This was the one place I didn't have to hide myself.

It was over all too soon. As I was nearing the house, I heard the thoughts of my family. Carlisle had already gone off to work in the hospital, Emmett and Jasper were arguing over where we were hunting, Rosalie was upstairs, worrying about her hair, and Alice was flitting around the house, excited and hyper as usual, rambling on to no one about what she was going to do today. I quickly tuned out of her thoughts.

_Edward,_ Alice's 'voice' sang. I slipped when she thought my name--it was reflex to answer when I was called, just like a human. I kicked myself, but I knew I should listen to her. I groaned and pulled open the door.

_What?_ I thought, knowing she would see it.

Instead of replying, her thoughts tuned in on a vision she must have had earlier today. In her head, I saw Bella driving as fast as she could in her old, slow truck across the boundary line separating our territory and the Quileutes'. Jacob was waiting for her on the other side. I hissed in frustration.

Jasper looked up at me, momentarily halting his argument; he must have felt the tension my body radiated into the room. _What happened?_ he thought. I glared at him and growled; he put his hands up and backed away. _Easy, easy. _

Emmett's steady trail of thought, all connecting to the argument, abruptly stopped; he focused on me too. _Calm down,_ he thought. I ignored him and headed up the stairs to find Alice before Jasper had time to mess with my emotions.

She was in her room, admiring her closet, deciding what to wear. Before I appeared in her doorway, she saw me coming and spun around to face the open door, ready for me.

I didn't even listen for her thoughts. I burst into her room and began talking. "I don't need this today," I informed her sourly. "Don't be cheerful, don't sing your thoughts, don't think about happy things!"

She looked up innocently. _Why not?_ she sang. I hissed and glared at her, by black eyes flashing in anger. _Let's not hurt anyone,_ she scolded, thinking in her normal voice.

_Fine. _I thought it this time, instead of using the completely unnecessary speech.

_Fine. But you didn't have to spoil my fun. _

_I don't see what's funny about this. He's a _werewolf!

_I love talking like this,_ Alice said, half singing. I frowned at her. Pretending not to notice, she continued her thought. _No one knows what we're saying. Jasper's trying to hear us. Emmett's laughing at him. _

_Let's not change the subject,_ I almost hissed. Right now, I was completely immune to their thoughts.

_Fine. What were we talking about?_

_I'm hunting today. Bella's going to see Jacob. _It was not a question; rather, a statement of fact.

_I'll take her right from school. _

_No. Let her go. _

_What? _Alice was obviously surprised. I had never allowed Bella to see Jacob. But after the last "sleepover" with Alice, she had gotten pretty mad.

_She hates me for taking away her best friend. _

_But he could kill her!_

_So could we, _I reminded her sourly.

_Well. _Her thoughts paused. I could tell she was stunned. _This is... different. What brought this on?_

_I can't keep her away from her friend. It would be like trying to keep Jasper away from Emmett..._

_Not really,_ Alice thought sourly. _But I do see your side. Still, if something happens to her..._

_I know. I'll be as mad at myself as you will. _

_All right then. _Alice glanced at her watch. _It's getting late. You should go._

I acknowledged her thought with a slight nod, changed my clothes, and was back downstairs, mood slightly cheered--in about 5 seconds.


End file.
